Mission: The Desert Wind
|rewards= |exp=12000 |gols=18000 |npc1=Albert |rp1=20 |npc2=Mint |rp2=20 |rep=300 |prev=South Block Development |next=Long-Haul Bus }}Mission: The Desert Wind is a main mission. Description South Block is in need of some wind generators to generate electricity, build and install 3 of them. Conduct of the mission Mint will talk to you as soon as you leave your house: * "Good Morning! Me again. I have been meaning to talk to you - I promise that there will be no misadventures this time around. Albert has asked me to hook uo South Block to Portia's power grid. But it turns out that the grid can't support South Block without shorting all the fuses." * "That means..." * "That means we're going to have to find another way to generate electricity for the new town. The Mayor suggested we add another power station over there, but that'll stretch Portia's Power Stones supplies." * "After some consideration, I think we should try wind-power. The strong winds coming in from the sea should be able to sustain several generators in the Eufaula Heights area." * "I know they use lots of these in Highwind, but it's not like we have the budget to import any. Do you think you can build a few for us?" Choice 1: I can give it a try. * "Alright, that's all I'm asking for. You'll need to talk to the Research Center about it, since I don't have a diagram for this." Choice 2: I'm a little too busy at the moment. * "That's too bad. I'll keep this commission for you for a bit, but the Mayor's is really pressing forward with everything so I can't wait too long." Upon receiving the mission, the diagram was not provided thus the player asks Petra for help. Ask Petra Meet her to start a conversation about the mission. * "Wind generators? This is a somewhat alien subject to me but I'll give it a go. Can you bring me 5 Data Discs to assist me in the effort? Thanks!" Collect Data Discs Give the 5 data disc's to her for the diagram. * "O-kay, I'm going into hermit mode now to get this researched. Go home and I'll let you know when it's done." Wait for Diagram(s) After giving Petra the Data Discs, on the following day, a letter will arrive in the mail box: Talk with Phyllis Upon talking with Phyllis, the player will learn that while she is from Highwind, her parents are silversmiths and do not deal with machines. However, she informs that Nora's parents own the Highwind company that builds machines. * "Wind power? For South Block? I'd love to help you out, but I'm not exactly on talking terms with my family. Besides, they're silversmiths. I'm not sure how much help they'd be, hehe. You should be talking with Nora instead." * "Nora?" * "Yeah, her family owns the Highwind Electric Company, so I'm pretty sure she knows everything there's to know about generators." Talk with Nora While meeting with Nora to talk about the diagram, the player learns that she is the daughter of the company that builds machines to destroy other humans therefore her reason to become a missionary. Minister Lee will stop her from giving help as he tells her about her mission and the Church of Light. Nora is adamant to give the answer to the problem as it will help the citizens and it is not used as a weapon of destruction. She tells the player to return back while she informs Petra. * "Hi PlayerName, can I help you?" * "Yes, in fact..." * "Oh...that's simple, all you need is..." * "Wait, Nora!" * "Minister..." * "I've heard what's going on. Nora, you cannot help with this corrupted project!" * "What? Why not?" * "But!" * "Nora, you became a missionary because of your family's position on technology, right? If you help with this, how are you different from them?" * "That's all I'm going to say on this subject. You need think about it and decide." * "Minister Lee..." Choice 1: What did he mean by "your family's position?" * "Yes, I came on this mission because I strongly believe that what my family's doing isn't right. My father runs a major business in Highwind, and his company makes machines of war." Choice 2: That's stupid, there's nothing dangerous about generators. * "Generators are just a type of relics that we dig up from the ruins. On one hand they can give us power, and I am truly thankful for it, but they can also be utilized for war. I've seen my family install generators directly into armored planes." Nora knows that the future of her decision might be used for evil as well, but in the end she decides to trust the Builder and help. * "Now I'm not naïve enough to think that we don't need any weapons at all - but after 300 years of darkness, it makes me mad that the first thing we do once we get back on our feet is start shooting at each other." * "Alright, no worries. I'll figure out another way." * "No, I think the Minister is wrong in this instance. I know you're doing this for the benefit of Portia. Petra's missing piece is a gear box device, I'll go tell her about it. You just wait for the diagram." * "Thank you. Is this okay?" * "Don't worry, the Minister will come around once he sees the result." Wait for Diagram(s) The Wind Turbine (Diagram) arrives the following day via letter. Assemble and install The first part is to collect the materials and build it in the Assembly Station. |- | colspan="5" |3 Wind Turbines needed to complete the mission. |} The final step is to place it in the Desert, behind Abandoned Ruins #3 Rewards * Relationship +20 * Relationship +20 * Reputation +302 * Experience +12000 * Gols +30000 Category:Article stubs The Desert Wind